Seal Your fate
by Amissa
Summary: Severus loses his soul and turns to the darkness


Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter… If I did, I would be rich and you could go and buy my bloody books…  Oh yes, this short story is featured around Lady Erised's 'Dark prince' series.  If you really want to understand it, read hers!!!!  I am using her characters, though changing a few things to fit my view.  Have a lovely read.

***

_Silent screams_

_Seal your fate_

  Alexander Rouge raised his hand to his left eye, fingers coming away with the taint of red.  He glared at the spoiled fingers then raised his glance towards the inflictor of his pain.  Black.. a black angel of death sporting an immaculate, white mask.  The figure's gaze seemed to poor into him, studying him; it was as though this specter knew his every flaw, his every heartache.  It was unnerving.

   He glanced around the floor; the office had been attacked so abruptly that he had misplaced his wand amongst the rubble.  He did have spare on him; the tricky part was finding the spare in time to save his own life.

  "Judas is dead, but I believe I will let you live…"  The figure spoke, a low voice… a familiar voice.

   Rouge widened his eye as the figure raised his wand.  He would not be taken on the ground, without his wand.  He would not let _him do this!_

   Kicking out at the figure with his feet, Rouge used his Auror training to its highest degree, finding his wand and drawling on the man.  But the Angel of Death was faster, and Alexander was engulfed in a wave of green.

  "Have it your way then…"  The man said as the auror hit the floor.

  "Goodbye… old friend."

***

_Shelter the wind of life upon your back,_

_For soon life will be nonexistent_

"We are gathered here to honor and pay our respects to our fallen brother, Alexander Rouge, who fought valiantly against the enemy..."  
  
Standing off towards the side, apart from the crowd of aurors, Severus Snape watched as the funeral blossomed before his eyes. It actually was quite a lovely ceremony, two days after the "Day of the Dead", though it soon vacated his mind.  
  
_Alexander Rouge...   
  
This was his funeral he was witnessing, the funeral for his soul. The man they were going to put into the ground was of little relevance, he wasn't the true Rouge -- no... he was an imposter, trying to steal the last bit of humanity Severus had. Snape could care less for the rotting corpse inside his grave.  
  
Then again... It was his grave, not the Kaga's, and therefore it shouldn't be littered with his filth.  
  
__ Funny, Severus thought, watching as those present payed the dead man respect. __Funny, that all I ever had in life, you took away from me. I was born to be something I wasn't, the image of my brother; thus you took my freedom. I was forced to follow in the image of my family, and you took away my future. And now... look what you have done... you've stolen my soul.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he watched the coffin lower into the ground.  
  
"Severus? I think we should leave before they see us, darling."  
  
Snape shook his head firmly, eyes still resting on the scene before him. Perhaps Jacqueline could have tempted him before with her silky voice, but he was a dead man now, and dead men have no feelings. Coudn't she understand that?  
  
"No, Jackie. I need to watch." His young voice sounded harder than it had before, deeper even. He had let his old life burn away and new one had risen from its ashes.  
  
"It was about revenge at first, did you know that?" He asked softly, not even aware if he was asking himself or her.  "Revenge for what they did to me; for the freedom stolen... the memories ripped to shreds. They should have known that I would not let them do it... He should have known."  
  
"Severus... we could be caught... I know you're upset, but let's deal with this at another place."  
  
He couldn't believe she was telling him what to do; He was the Morning Star, he was __God... No one would ever force him against his will again.  
  
"They made me into what I now am, Jackie. They took me and molded me into this... devil." He said, turning to face her. His black eyes held an odd gleam, and he reached up to touch above his left eye, where his Uncle's blood had split three red lines across the porcelain of his skin. Three lines of imperfection amist the beauty of white... Three lines of hell, and he would wear them proudly, for his soul was to wear them, then so would he.  
  
"They created the monster, Jackie... and I will give it to them. I will be the scourge of their existence," he said, gesturing to the aurors. "I will haunt them everyday of their lives; when they sleep, they will go to bed thinking of me, and when they wake up it will be my image on their minds. Children will be forced into obedience by the mere nightmare of me, and then, will bath in blood when I do come after them. I will make their lives into hell, and I will be the ruler of that hell; no one will stand before me without fear, I won't let them. And the world will be bathed in three lines of red..."  
  
He trailed off, gazing back as the coffin finally hit the bottom of the ditch. No.. that wasn't a dead man confined in the wood, it was his spirit and without a spirit, he was dead to the world.  
  
"Jackie... are you not supposed to die after your soul is taken away from you? Become a lifeless husk after the dementors kiss your life?"  
  
"Yes... you would be dead."  
  
Severus smirked, the corner of his mouth twisting up. He reflected on this for a moment, then turned to leave the ground, Jackie trailing close behind.  
  
He spoke softly, an amused cadence apparent in his voice.  
  
"Then why am I still alive, if I were not meant to become the devil?"  
  
"Are you suggesting your soul is gone?"   
  
Severus laughed, a cold laughter he had rarely heard from his own voice before.  
  
"My soul died when I took my revenge; Alexander is dead now, Jackie... only I remain to continue in the path of the damned."  
  
"Then you will join us?" Severus stopped, hearing the pleasure in her voice.  
  
"No... I am not a follower anymore, Jackie." He said, turning back to face her.  
  
"I am a leader..."_


End file.
